狂気の手紙: Insane
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Hanya sebuah surat dari Akashi untuk yang tercinta, Midorima Shintarou. Sho-ai. Slight Gore. Not a Romance. AkaMido. For #BiWeeklyPrompt5: Saat Surat Ini Telah Sampai, Mungkin Aku Telah ...


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Didesikasikan untuk #BiWeeklyPrompt5: Saat Surat Ini Telah Sampai, Mungkin Aku Telah ...**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Please Click Back**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**狂気の手紙****: Insane**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_**Kepada yang tercinta, Midorima Shintarou ..."**_

**.**

**.**

_Akashi sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum mereka bertemu di Teikou._

Mata hijau yang cemerlang dilindungi kacamata berbingkai hitam, wajah yang selalu menampilkan raut masam, rambut sehijau rumput yang berkilau di bawah sinar mentari, dan jemarinya yang kurus nan panjang.

_Bagaimana Akashi dapat melupakannya―walaupun itu hanya sekilas?_

Akashi tak pernah lupa saat dirinya terpaku pada sosok yang tengah menjinjing tas hitam di tangan kiri dan sebuah boneka kelinci merah jambu di tangan kanan sedang berjalan di trotoar, ketika dirinya duduk di kursi belakang mobil mewah ayahnya. Dia juga tak pernah melupakan surai hijaunya yang terlihat lembut dan berkilau di bawah sinar matahari, dengan kedua lutut terlipat menyentuh dada, terduduk di bawah pohon rindang di atas bukit sambil membaca buku entah apa, saat dirinya tengah bermain basket dengan ibunya di taman bermain.

Dulu Akashi ingin mendekatinya, duduk di sampingnya, dan bertanya mengapa dia terlihat begitu kesepian. Mengapa dia tak berkawan. Namun sebagian dari diri Akashi juga tidak ingin mengganggunya, mengusiknya dari ketenangan yang memancarkan indahnya―kesendirian itu entah mengapa terasa cocok dengannya. Dia begitu indah, tertutup dan misterius, bagaikan mutiara hitam dalam cangkang keras yang melindunginya dari dunia luar. Wajahnya yang lembut namun jarang tersenyum sudah menggambarkan kalimat itu jelas-jelas. Tidak ingin diganggu, tidak ingin diusik―bocah bersurai sehijau rumput itu memancarkan aura tak ingin didekati melalui iris hijau _emerald_-nya. Dan karena itulah Akashi menyukainya―tak peduli siapa dirinya dan seperti apa dirinya, Akashi merasa dialah yang paling sempurna untuknya. Rasa posesifnya muncul begitu saja, dan sebagai pemenang dirinya tentu menginginkannya.

_Dia ingin mengekangnya._

Dia ingin mengurungnya―agar semua keindahan itu tidak luntur dan hilang.

Dia ingin―Akashi sangat ingin―bocah bersurai hijau itu hanya menjadi miliknya―miliknya seorang.

Mata merah itu terus memperhatikannya, namun bocah bersurai hijau itu tak pernah menyadarinya. Akashi sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan dia bisa mengenal dirinya?

**.**

**.**

"_**Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."**_

**.**

**.**

"... Midorima Shintarou, _nanodayo_."

Akashi akan terus mengingat nama itu baik-baik. Dengan tangan yang terulur, sebuah senyuman ia lemparkan pada pemuda berwajah serius di hadapannya itu. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Midorima-kun. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik ..." ucapnya dengan lihai, menutupi rasa berbunga-bunga dalam hati yang nyaris menjatuhkan topengnya. Di tengah lapangan basket _indoor _sekolah Teikou ini Akashi mendapat kesempatan berkenalan secara personal dengan pemuda yang terus diperhatikannya sedari kecil. Semua orang sudah pulang setelah seleksi selesai―hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Midorima di sana. Pemuda bermata hijau itu menghela napas, mengulur tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban dan menjabat tangan Akashi yang sedari tadi terulur padanya. Alisnya bertautan dan wajahnya ditekuk dalam-dalam, bibirnya yang tipis membentuk sebuah lengkungan ke bawah, dan matanya menatap dengan penuh konsentrasi―dia terlihat sangat manis bagi Akashi. Walaupun tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar, mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna hijau alami, serta wajahnya yang jarang tersenyum, Akashi tidak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali. Dia malah semakin menginginkannya―lihat saja betapa manis dan lucunya sikap pemuda itu.

'_Seperti anak kecil yang terlalu serius menanggapi sesuatu.'_

Tangan Akashi terasa berat melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan berbalut perban pemuda itu. Matanya terus menatap tangan yang masih terasa hangat oleh genggaman kuat Midorima. Ah, itu mengingatkannya sesuatu. "Mengapa kau membalut tangan kirimu dengan perban, Midorima-kun?" tanya Akashi penasaran, saat Midorima mulai mengambil sebuah bola basket yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Midorima menatapnya, bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas. Bola di tangan si hijau dilemparkan ke arahnya, dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Akashi. Sebelum pertanyaan terlontar kembali, tangan kanan Midorima dengan cekatan melepas perban dari jemari tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan jemari yang kurus nan panjang dalam kondisi sempurna. Akashi belum pernah mengenal Midorima secara personal sebelumnya, namun melihat jemari indah itu dia yakin Midorima setidaknya bisa memainkan alat musik―seperti piano atau biola. Dan baginya itu sangat seksi ...

Midorima mengulurkan tangannya pada Akashi, meminta bola yang telah diberikannya pada pemuda merah itu. Akashi yang masih berusaha mempertahankan topengnya berhasil melemparkan kembali bola jingga itu padanya. Midorima kembali menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat Akashi secara tak sadar ikut tersenyum padanya. Bola digenggam erat-erat di depan dada pemuda hijau itu, sebelum akhirnya dilemparkan dengan lintasan berbentuk parabola yang luar biasa 'aneh'. Akashi sempat terkejut melihatnya, matanya melebar sekilas melihat bola yang masuk ke dalam _ring_ dengan mulusnya, seolah-olah Midorima telah menyihir dan mengendalikan bola itu. Iris merah delimanya kembali menatap pemuda tinggi di hadapannya, "Tembakan yang bagus, Midorima-kun ..." pujinya, masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

Pemuda itu balas mendengus kecil―sambil mengembalikan letak kacamatanya, "Itu masih belum sempurna, _nodayo_. Aku akan terus berlatih sampai aku dapat menembak dari posisi manapun di lapangan," ujarnya sembari menatap Akashi dalam-dalam, "itu sebabnya aku tidak boleh membiarkan apapun merusak tangan kiriku―tangan dominanku, _nanodayo_." "Ah, ya. Aku mengerti itu ..." Midorima memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya, "Kudengar kau masuk dalam _first string _dengan posisi _point guard_. Kau pasti memiliki sesuatu yang sangat hebat denganmu, bukan?"

"Tidak juga ..."

"... Kau pasti memiliki sebuah talenta yang hebat hingga mereka mau memasukkan kelas satu sepertimu, _nanodayo_."

Akashi menggeleng mendengar pernyataan itu. Senyumannya masih terukir di wajahnya, "Aku tak memiliki talenta yang hebat sepertimu. Kemampuanku biasa saja," ujarnya dengan santai, sembari melangkah mendekat ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi 16 cm darinya itu. Tangannya menarik kaos putih Midorima dengan kasar, memaksa wajah pemuda itu sejajar dengan dirinya. Mata delimanya menatap dalam pada iris hijau yang melebar itu. "Tapi aku dapat membuat mimpimu itu terwujud. Aku bisa membuatmu memaksimalkan kemampuanmu, Midorima-kun ..."

Bibir tipis Akashi terus menyunggingkan senyumannya, matanya berkilat misterius, membuat Midorima sedikit berjenggit ngeri. Hijau bertemu merah―Akashi sangat senang melihat ada seberkas kilat ketakutan di dalam mata _emerald _di balik lensa kacamata itu. Tangannya melepas cengkramannya pada kaos Midorima secara perlahan, namun tatapannya sama sekali tak beralih dari pemuda hijau itu. Iris delima itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dan ekspresi terkejut Midorima yang masih menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa takut, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian maniak tanpa ia sadari. Akashi berbalik pergi, meninggalkan pemuda hijau itu dalam keterkejutan dan kebingungan. Namun di saat dirinya sampai di pintu masuk _gymnasium_, Akashi kembali berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang disukainya itu. "Selamat malam, Midorima-kun," ucapnya masih memasang senyuman khasnya.

Lalu Akashi kembali pergi.

**.**

**.**

"_**Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah kau mencoba meninggalkanku."**_

**.**

**.**

Mata Akashi menangkap pemandangan tidak biasa di depan ruang musik. Para siswa dan siswi dari berbagai kelas tengah mengerubungi jendela dan pintu ruangan yang jarang dipakai, membuat Akashi penasaran dengan apa yang tengah menarik perhatian banyak orang itu. Tangannya menepuk pundak salah satu siswa yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Oh, itu ... ada seorang anak kelas dua sedang memainkan piano tua di dalam ..." jawab pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu, "dia memainkannya dengan sangat bagus. Coba dengarkan!" Akashi diam, mencoba mendengarkan suara merdu yang berasal dari ruang musik sesuai dengan saran pemuda tak dikenalnya itu. Ah, benar ... suara tuts piano yang ditekan dengan lembut dan lihai terdengar sangat menenangkan hati. Lantunan melodi terdengar merdu dan indah, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tak kuasa menahan senyuman yang terus mendesak sudut bibir tertarik ke atas. Akashi ingin tau siapa yang tengah memainkan musik seindah itu, namun banyaknya murid yang mengerubungi pintu dan jendela membuatnya kesulitan melihat ke dalam ruangan.

"Siapa itu?" tanya salah satu anak perempuan.

"Entahlah, dia tinggi dan rambutnya hijau ..." jawab temannya.

Perhatian Akashi langsung beralih pada dua gadis yang berbicara di sampingnya. Si merah berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menelpon Kise dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke tempat itu. Si pirang berisik itu pada awalnya ingin bertanya padanya, namun setelah dibentak oleh sang kapten, Kise langsung diam. "Apapun alasanku, datang sekarang ke ruang musik. Kau dengar itu, Kise?" tanya Akashi dengan nada memerintah.

Kise mendengus pelan, "Ya, aku akan datang, Akashicchi ..." ucapnya dengan nada menyerupai anjing terlantarnya, "tapi berjanjilah kau akan memberitauku saat aku sampai nanti-_ssu_," tambah Kise masih merajuk padanya. Akashi menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang, dan si pirang langsung melonjak ceria. Tak butuh berapa lama Akashi dapat mendengar suara berisik Kise memanggilnya dari ujung koridor, namun sebelum model pirang itu berdiri di sampingnya, Kise langsung berlari dikejar para penggemarnya setelah mendengar jeritan seorang gadis yang menyadari keberadaannya._  
_

Akashi dapat menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang musik tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Si merah menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati, mencoba tidak mengejutkan pemuda bersurai hijau yang masih memainkan piano dengan tenang. Akashi melangkah mendekati Midorima dengan perlahan, menyelinap diam-diam, dan suara langkahnya teredam oleh musik yang mengalun indah. Jujur saja Akashi paling malas untuk masuk ke tempat yang dipenuhi debu dan sarang laba-laba seperti ruangan ini―namun selain tempatnya yang relatif sunyi, Akashi menyukai _grand_ _piano_ yang berada di tengah ruangan musik ini. Dan dia baru saja menyukai piano itu karena seorang pemuda yang sedang memainkannya dengan indah di hadapannya.

"Kau sangat mahir bermain piano, Midorima-kun ..." komentarnya pada akhirnya, membuat si hijau menekan tuts sembarangan secara tidak sengaja. Sebuah suara bagai kucing terjepit menggema di dalam ruangan itu, merusak pendengaran siapapun yang masih berada di luar ruangan. Midorima menatap Akashi seolah-olah dirinya bertemu seorang hantu, "A-Akashi?! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut bukan main, kulitnya yang pucat semakin pucat karenanya. Akashi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kikuk pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Kau bermain dengan sangat indah, Midorima-kun ... sampai-sampai kau menarik perhatian banyak orang di luar sana ..." ujar Akashi sembari melempar jempolnya ke arah pintu geser ruang musik. Alis si hijau terangkat sebelah, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu dan jendela yang masih dipenuhi para siswa siswi penasaran. "H-huh? A-aku tak menyadari mereka berada di sana ..." ucap Midorima dengan mata yang melebar, wajah memerah menahan rasa malu. Kepala si hijau tertunduk, tangan terkepal erat di atas paha. Akashi hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak langsung menerjang pemuda hijau itu.

'_Imutnya ..._'

"Itu salahmu, Midorima."

"Huh?"

Akashi menyeringai tipis, "Kau bermain dengan sangat bagus, tentu saja semua orang ingin mendengar musik yang kau mainkan. Seharusnya kau tak memainkannya di tempat ini ..." ujar si surai merah menyalahkan teman terdekatnya itu. Midorima menekuk wajah, sudut bibirnya jatuh ke bawah. Tatapan merajuk khasnya membuat Akashi menjerit dalam hati untuk tetap mempertahankan sikap dinginnya. Midorima berkata, "Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang diucapkan _Oha_ _Asa_ pagi ini, _nodayo_. Peringkat _Cancer _ada di urutan terbawah, jadi untuk mencegah adanya kesialan, aku harus berdiam diri di tempat yang sepi dan tenang. Dan dari semua tempat yang ada di sekolah ini, tempat ini yang paling sepi, _nanodayo_." Akashi terus memperhatikan wajah penuh rasa bangga pemuda hijau di hadapannya itu dengan senyum terhibur. "Aku juga membawa papan _surfing _biru-kuning sebagai _lucky item_-ku hari ini, _nanodayo_. Tapi karena aku bosan, aku memilih untuk memainkan piano ini dan sekarang tempat ini tidak lagi sepi ..." tambah Midorima sambil mendorong kacamatanya hingga batas hidungnya dengan wajah yang semakin ditekuk, membuat Akashi tak kuasa menahan tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Jangan tertawakan aku, Akashi!" "Maaf, maaf ... tapi wajahmu itu lucu sekali ..." sahut Akashi saat si hijau merasa tersinggung ditertawakan oleh teman merahnya itu. Midorima mendengus mendengar ucapannya, sepertinya semakin marah padanya. Akashi tersenyum, "_Ne_, jika kau tak memiliki tempat yang sepi dan sunyi, bagaimana jika kau ikut saja denganku? Aku punya satu tempat untukmu ..."

Midorima berpikir sejenak, kembali menaikkan kacamatanya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti teman merahnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Papan _surfing_ yang diklaimnya sebagai _lucky item _hari itu tak lupa dibawanya―Midorima tetap berjalan dengan bangga melewati para murid yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, membuat Akashi merasa terhibur dalam hati. Mereka sampai pada kelas yang tak lagi dipakai―namun tetap bersih dan rapi. Akashi menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya, menunggu si hijau melakukan hal yang sama dan duduk di hadapannya. Secara ajaib, papan _shogi _ia keluarkan entah darimana, membuat Midorima tau akan berakhir kemana ini semua. Midorima duduk di seberangnya dengan sebuah meja kecil sebagai pembatas mereka. "Apakah tidak apa-apa kita berada di sini?" tanya Midorima penasaran di tengah-tengah permainan yang semakin sengit. Akashi meletakkan bidaknya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Aku selalu di sini dan bermain _shogi_ sendirian saat aku bosan atau saat aku banyak pikiran. Tempat ini kedap suara dan sangat sepi ..." ucapnya dengan lancar, kembali memajukan satu bidak, "... aku menyukai tempat ini. Kau?"

"Ya ... aku suka. Di sini sepi, _nodayo_ ..."

Senyuman terukir di wajah Akashi. Mereka kembali diam dan fokus dalam permainan. Dua kali permainan itu berlangsung, dan dua kali Midorima kalah telak. Skakmat yang diberikan Akashi selalu mendapatkan gerutuan dan erangan frustasi dari pemuda bermata hijau _emerald _itu. Manik delima Akashi diam-diam mempelajari ekspresi kekesalan yang ditunjukkan Midorima, mengingatnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum terhibur. '_Ah ... dia sangat manis saat kesal, tapi dia lebih manis lagi saat malu ..._' batin Akashi masih terus memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Matanya masih belum puas menelusuri wajah tampan pemuda hijau itu, mengagumi bagaimana sosok indah itu selalu dibalut cangkang yang keras―yang Akashi sebut sebagai keegoisannya. Midorima tak 'kan pernah membiarkan siapapun untuk mendekatinya―egonya yang besar membuatnya menjadi orang yang pilih-pilih dalam mencari kawan―dan misalkan orang itu cocok dengannya, belum tentu orang itu akan bertahan dengan sikap 'tuan putri'-nya. Orang-orang cenderung meninggalkannya karena tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang egois, namun Midorima tetap merasa nyaman dalam zona kesendiriannya itu.

_Dan Akashi tak 'kan membiarkan siapapun melihat sisi di balik keegoisannya_.

"_Ne_, Midorima-kun?" Midorima mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Akashi yang terus memandangnya. "Kuharap kau tak pernah bermain piano lagi di depan umum ..." ucap pemuda bersurai merah dengan santai, namun terdengar berbahaya di telinga Midorima. Si hijau mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu, Akashi?" tanya Midorima menuntut penjelasan dari si merah di hadapannya. Akashi menarik sebuah senyum simpul. "Kau membuat semua orang melihat sisi lain dirimu. Kau membuat semua orang yakin kau selembut itu, kau tau?"

"H-huh?" celetuk Midorima, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Senyuman Akashi memudar secara perlahan. Tangan Akashi tiba-tiba menyambar dasi hitamnya, membuat Midorima terkejut dan tertarik hingga berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Akashi. Napas hangat Akashi dapat ia rasakan membelai permukaan wajahnya dalam jarak seperti ini. "Kau membiarkan orang-orang itu melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya―melihat sosokmu di balik sikap egois dan penuh rasa bangga yang selalu membuatmu kesepian. Kau membuat orang-orang itu tertarik padamu dan mengundang mereka untuk mengenalmu, padahal aku sangat menyukai keindahanmu saat kau merasa kesepian, Midorima. Aku mengagumimu yang terus berdiri dalam bayang-bayang kesendirian ..."

"A-Akashi kurasa apa yang kau katakan itu salah. Aku―"

"Aku tidak pernah salah, Midorima-kun ... Aku absolut, dan aku selalu benar." Tangan membelai pipi pucat dengan lembut, mata menelusuri setiap perubahan ekspresi ketakutan dan kebingungan di hadapannya. Sesaat jemari berada di bawah dagu, jempol Akashi mengusap pelan bibir pucat Midorima, membawanya semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Dan karena aku selalu benar, maka kau harus mengikuti apa kataku ..." bisik Akashi tepat di wajah Midorima yang bergetar di bawah sentuhannya, "... karena aku mencintaimu dan kau adalah milikku ..."

Kecup―cium.

Midorima berhenti berpikir saat bibirnya tertangkap bibir lembut Akashi. Iris _emerald _indahnya membulat, matanya melebar dan tak berkedip sama sekali. Dia terlalu terkejut, tak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Saat Akashi mulai berhenti dan menjauh darinya, barulah ia sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

_Akashi telah menciumnya_.

Akashi masih menatapnya dengan kedua iris delima yang mulai menggelap, namun pemuda merah itu hanya melemparkan sebuah seringaian padanya dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Midorima membatu sembari menutup mulutnya.

Sial, Akashi merebut ciuman pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap dalam pelukanku."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akashi tak butuh Kise untuk menyadarkannya bahwa Midorima terus berusaha menjauhinya. Pemuda hijau itu selalu berusaha untuk menghindar dan tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya setelah kejadian itu. Sebagian diri dari Akashi kesal pada sikapnya itu, namun sebagian lagi merasa senang karenanya. Dinding tebal tak kasat mata Midorima kembali terbentuk, membatasi dirinya dengan orang-orang bodoh yang tak layak berdiri di sampingnya. Ego dan rasa bangga semakin tebal, namun Akashi tau Midorima menutup diri agar dirinya tidak lagi terperangkap dan keluar dari batas amannya―dan Akashi tau pemuda bermata hijau itu melakukannya setelah ia berhasil mencuri ciuman darinya.

_Itu membuatnya semakin seksi ..._

Petang itu Akashi melihat Midorima tengah beradu argumen dengan Aomine di _gym_ saat semua orang sudah memutuskan untuk pulang. Si keras kepala berkulit _tan_ itu terus mengacuhkan tugas piketnya untuk membersihkan ruang loker―yang tentu saja membuat Midorima kesal setengah mati. Aomine berkata, "Kau tak berhak mengaturku. Kau bukan ibuku, Midorima ..." sambil sesekali menguap, mengantuk. Urat kesabaran Midorima putus karenanya. "Aku tak perlu menjadi ibumu untuk mengingatkanmu pada tugasmu, _nodayo_. Kau selalu saja tidak datang di latihan dan kau selalu mengabaikan ucapan pelatih. Kau pikir kau siapa sampai kau―"

"―Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang ia sukai, Shintarou ..."

Kedua pasang manik beda warna secara dramatis berbalik menatap ke arahnya. Midorima mendesiskan sesuatu―seperti nama si merah―di bawah napas beratnya. Akashi berhenti tepat di hadapan kedua pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, menatap si hijau lebih lama dari pada si biru. "Biarkan dia seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Selama dia tetap bisa membawa kemenangan bagi kita, aku tak peduli apa yang dia lakukan," ucapnya dengan nada tegas. Si hijau mendengus dan si biru bersiul kecil. "Kurasa kau sudah mendengar apa yang seharusnya kau dengar, Midorima. Dan sekarang saatnya aku harus pulang dan membeli koleksi album terbaru Mai-chan. _Jaa_!"

"Aomine―!"

"―Shintarou?"

Iris _emerald _itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit―Akashi dapat melihat kebencian di sana―sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh sebuah helaan napas panjang. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya kau katakan sekarang ..." ucapnya dengan serius. Akashi mengangkat kedua alis tipisnya, "Seharusnya akulah yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, Shintarou." Kedua mata Midorima kembali melemparkan tatapan tak suka pada iris heterokromatiknya. "Tidak ada. Kurasa kaulah yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Aku tak punya masalah denganmu."

"Ya, kau punya, Shintarou."

"Tidak, Akashi. Aku tak punya."

Akashi menggumam, mempermainkan Midorima lebih jauh. "Kau punya. Dan aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu sebelum aku mendiktekannya padamu." Ucapannya membuat Midorima berjenggit sekilas, namun pemuda hijau itu dengan mudah menutupi ketakutannya. "Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu, Akashi ..." ucapnya, keras kepala. Akashi melangkah, mendekat, menyisakan satu langkah dari Midorima sebagai pembatas. Mata heterokromatiknya berkilat aneh. "Kau terus menghindariku―aku tau itu. Walaupun kau tetap pergi dan bermain _shogi_ berdua denganku, aku tau kau mencoba menjauhiku sejauh mungkin," ujar Akashi dengan senyuman khas yang terukir manis di wajahnya―menutupi racun yang tersisipkan di setiap kalimatnya, "... ada apa, Shintaoru? Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Aku tidak takut padamu."

Bohong.

Akashi tau sebetapa besar egonya untuk tidak mengakuinya.

Namun sayangnya mata indah itu selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam mengkhianatinya. Seberapapun pemuda hijau itu mencoba terlihat keras kepala dan tak gentar, mata hijaunya terus menuliskan apa yang dirasakannya dengan jelas. Dan yang tertulis di sana hanyalah ketakutan luar biasa. Akashi menyeringai, melihat bagaimana Midorima dengan mudahnya jatuh dan rapuh di tangannya. "Kau tau kau tak bisa membohongiku, Shintarou ..." ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan pada nama pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Midorima mundur satu langkah, namun Akashi maju satu langkah pula. "Aku tau kau takut padaku ..." Satu langkah lagi dan punggung Midorima akan menyentuh dinding _gymnasium_. Namun sebelum dirinya bisa mengambil satu langkah terakhir itu, Akashi menyambar lengannya dan membantingnya ke lantai yang keras, kedua tangan dikunci di atas kepalanya. "_Ne_, Shintarou ..." panggil Akashi, setengah berbisik, "maukah kau memberitahuku apa yang kau takutkan dariku?"

"A-Akashi ..."

"Kau mau menjawabnya?"

Midorima masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari pemuda yang tak lagi dikenalnya itu. Tangannya memberontak, namun sayangnya untuk tubuh sekecil itu Akashi memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Cih! Midorima tak memiliki cara lain selain balas menatap iris dua warna Akashi setajam yang ia bisa. Namun Akashi hanya menaikkan kedua alis secara dramatis, seolah-olah meremehkan usaha terakhir pemuda hijau itu. Dan dia memang tengah meremehkannya. "Oh ... kurasa kau tak mau menjawabnya ..." ucap Akashi tak bisa menahan rasa terhibur keluar dari mulutnya, "kalau begitu akan kubuktikan ucapanku itu padamu―bahwa kau takut padaku dan apa yang dapat kulakukan padamu. Apakah itu keinginanmu, Shintarou?" Midorima menautkan kedua alisnya saat wajah Akashi semakin mendekat padanya, mencoba tetap bersikap tenang dan tak terpengaruh pada ucapannya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut padamu, Akashi ..." ujarnya setengah mendesis, menantang Akashi walaupun dia tau posisinya benar-benar tak menguntungkan. Namun tantangannya malah mengundang tawa maniak dari Akashi, seolah-olah dirinya baru saja melontarkan lelucon terlucu padanya. Midorima menatapnya sengit. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku juga tak ingin kau bertekuk lutut padaku, Shintarou ... Aku hanya ingin mengekangmu dan mengendalikanmu―tapi kurasa kau juga tak ingin dikendalikan olehku ..." ujarnya masih dengan seringaian mengerikan, "kita lihat apakah kau masih bersikeras setelah ini."

Midorima ingin protes, namun semua kalimatnya harus mati di tenggorokannya saat Akashi menciumnya dengan brutal. Tubuhnya memberontak―tentu saja―berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman pemuda merah itu, namun Akashi tau bagaimana cara untuk menaklukkannya. Ciumannya beralih dari bibir ke leher, lalu ke dada bidangnya, lalu jauh ke bawah hingga Midorima tak bisa menahan suara-suara aneh keluar dari bibirnya.

Ini sangat memalukan―dan ini semua gila.

_Akashi gila._

Setelah dirinya jatuh lemas seusai kegiatan terlarang itu, barulah Midorima menarik sebuah kesimpulan―

―Akashi tak lagi dikenalnya.

**.**

**.**

"_**Termasuk jika aku harus menyingkirkannya ..."**_

**.**

**.**

'_Siapa dirinya bagimu, Shintarou?_'

Akashi terus memperhatikan kedua orang yang duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah toko _okonomiyaki_. Iris dwi warnanya memperhatikan dua orang yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya itu―bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Dia mendengar tawa sepihak oleh pria bersurai dan juga berjas hitam saat temannya yang satu lagi tengah berbicara dengan nada kesal. Akashi memicingkan kedua matanya, menyadari adanya gerakan menaikkan kacamata yang selalu dilakukan tangan berbalut perban saat sedang gugup.

Ah ... Midorima dibuat gugup oleh 'teman'-nya.

Akashi memutar gelas berisi teh di tangannya dengan perlahan, mempertahankan agar isinya tidak tumpah, namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari kedua pemuda yang duduk beberapa kursi di depannya. Dia tak mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah membuntuti Midorima dan temannya―siapa namanya? Takao?―namun dia tau dia harus melakukannya setelah melihat bagaimana sikap Midorima berubah setelah masuk SMA. Midorima tak lagi takut padanya, dia tau itu sejak pertama kali dia menatap iris hijaunya saat mereka berkumpul dengan anggota _Generation of Miracle_ yang lain. Sesuatu telah membuat Midorima berubah―walaupun Akashi tak lupa mengirimkannya pesan 'cinta' setiap hari padanya, Midorima telah berubah menjadi lebih terbuka. Mungkin saja karena kekalahannya pada Kuroko yang jelas tak disukainya―pikir Akashi pada awalnya. Namun setelah mereka bertemu dalam semifinal _Winter Cup_, barulah Akashi menyadari apa sebabnya.

_Midorima berubah karena seseorang yang kini menjadi sosok matahari baginya._

_Bukan karena rasa takut dan trauma―seperti yang dulu_.

Akashi tak peduli pada awalnya, karena dia yakin Midorima akan tetap mengunci dirinya dan tak membiarkan siapapun mencari kelengahannya seperti yang pernah Akashi lakukan padanya. Midorima pasti―Akashi yakin itu―tak 'kan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan dinding esnya, tak membiarkan orang lain melihat sisi itu lagi darinya―sisi yang lemah dan penuh trauma akan kegilaan yang pernah Akashi lakukan padanya. Namun melihat bagaimana Midorima dibuka dan diekspos seperti sebuah buku oleh pemuda bersurai kelam itu, Akashi tau dirinya mulai mendapatkan seorang rival.

Musuh yang licik―seperti dirinya.

Dia tau cara pemuda bermata kelabu itu sama seperti dirinya, namun sedikit berbeda secara teknis. Jika Akashi mengekang Midorima dengan rasa takut dan trauma agar dia tak lari kemanapun, maka Takao memilih cara merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya dan memberikan kehangatan serta kenyamanan agar Midorima jatuh ke pelukannya. Ya, Akashi tau―mereka berdua sama-sama licik. Pada awalnya pula Akashi yakin dirinya tetap akan menang dari Takao, namun Takao adalah musuh yang sulit dimusnahkan. Parasit―dia terus mengikuti Midorima kemanapun dia pergi selama enam tahun terakhir ini, meyakinkan agar Midorima tetap tak lepas dari pengaruhnya. Mungkin Midorima tak sadar, namun Akashi tau jalan pikiran pria bersurai hitam itu.

Saat seluruh pikiran panjang Akashi terpotong oleh dengus kesal Midorima, Takao mencuri pandang padanya. Pria beriris kelabu itu menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringaian sempurna. Walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh, Akashi tau apa yang ingin diucapkan Takao padanya.

_Dia menantangnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Dan jika itu berarti aku harus membunuhnya, maka aku akan membunuhnya."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Midorima melemparkan tas jinjingnya ke atas sofa empuk miliknya sebelum ikut menghempaskan diri di sana. Tangan kirinya yang tak lagi diperban melepaskan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di meja. Midorima menghela napas panjang. Pekerjaan sebagai dokter itu ternyata tak pernah semudah yang ia bayangkan―terkadang ia ingin mencoba pekerjaan seperti Takao di kantor dan mengurusi berlembar-lembar data.

Takao ...

Entah mengapa si bodoh satu itu tak menelponnya selama seharian ini―padahal biasanya dia akan menelpon setidaknya dua jam sekali hanya untuk mengganggunya. Midorima meraih ponselnya yang berada dalam saku celana, mencoba mengecek kotak pesannya, mungkin saja dia melewatkan pesan dari Takao. Namun tak ada pesan apapun darinya, membuat Midorima kecewa. Midorima kembali menghela napas, tangannya diletakkan di atas wajahnya. Kedua mata Midorima terasa berat, namun Midorima tak ingin tertidur. Ah ... benar, dia masih belum mengecek kotak suratnya yang sepertinya sudah penuh.

Midorima bangkit dan keluar dari apartemennya, melihat kotak surat yang dipenuhi berbagai macam surat untuknya. Namun Midorima tau surat itu tidaklah berbeda―semua surat itu sama.

―_Surat dari Akashi_.

Midorima tau isinya pasti hanyalah ancaman dan bermacam ucapan-ucapan gila untuk menakuti dirinya―Akashi sudah melakukan ini lebih dari tujuh tahun―dan semua dimulai setelah kejadian di Teikou dulu. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tak hanya menyatakan cintanya, namun juga ancamannya dan rasa posesifnya, seolah-olah dirinya benar-benar memiliki Midorima dalam suratnya. Namun di hadapan orang lain, pemuda itu tetap bersikap memusuhinya, dingin padanya―mempemainkannya―seolah-olah apa yang dituliskannya dalam surat-suratnya hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Dan Midorima sudah muak karenanya.

Saat Midorima bergerak menuju tong sampah, barulah minatnya tertarik pada salah satu surat yang terlihat berbeda. Amplopnya berwarna putih polos, tidak seperti lainnya yang berwarna merah pekat, namun ada cap jari tangan dan noda-noda merah kecokelatan di sana.

_Darah._

Midorima dengan tergesa-gesa membuka surat itu dan langsung membacanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan―kacau―setiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana berputar-putar di kepalanya. Bagai orang yang kesurupan, Midorima langsung berlari menuju apartemen Takao secepat yang ia bisa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Agar kau tau aku serius akan melakukannya―datanglah padaku jika kau tak percaya."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Tangannya sibuk mengerikan surai merahnya yang masih basah, tetes-tetes air jatuh bergulir secara seduktif melewati tubuhnya. Akashi berjalan santai, tak sengaja menendang sesuatu―pria duapuluh dua tahun itu mendecih sebal melihat kakinya kembali kotor.

_... seharusnya dia membersihkan lantai terlebih dahulu sebelum mandi_.

Mata Akashi beralih dari lantai menuju jam dinding yang tergantung tinggi di sudut ruangan. Ah ... seharusnya Midorima sudah pulang ke apartemennya dan tengah membaca suratnya sekarang―Akashi berharap dokter bersurai hijau itu tidak langsung membuang suratnya. Namun mendengar bel yang ditekan dan suara pintu yang diketuk-ketuk dengan tidak sabaran, Akashi tau semua usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Si merah menarik surai hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. "Kau dengar itu? Dia datang. Aku selalu benar, bukan?" tanyanya sembari menarik sebuah seringaian, sedangkan yang ditanya tak menjawab sama sekali. Akashi menjatuhkan kepala itu dengan kasar, bersiap menyambut 'kekasihnya'.

**.**

**.**

"_**Karena kau hanyalah milikku, dan selamanya milikku."**_

**.**

**.**

Jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar. Bukan hanya karena dia baru saja lari dari lantai 7 diteruskan dengan seperempat mil dan lima lantai menuju apartemen Takao―namun juga gara-gara surat dan firasat anehnya.

―_Dan juga Akashi_.

Sial! Bagaimana jika Akashi benar-benar serius? Bagaimana jika dia sudah berada di dalam sana? Dan bagaimana jika apa yang ada di kepalanya terjadi?!―Midorima tak dapat berpikir lagi. Midorima tau apa yang paling buruk akan terjadi, dan karena itulah dia semakin takut. Jika Akashi mengatakan sesuatu, maka dia akan melakukannya―karena dia berpikir dialah yang paling benar. Dan surat itu menjadi peringatan baginya. '_Ayolah, Takao ..._' pintanya dalam hati sambil terus menekan bel dengan frustasi, '_... buka pintunya!'_

Selama lebih dari lima menit dia berdiri di sana mengetuk pintu dan menekan bel, Takao sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Midorima juga telah menelponnya berkali-kali―namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Barulah Midorima sadar pintu apartemen Takao tak terkunci setelah dia hendak mendobrak pintu kayu itu, membuatnya semakin paranoid. Midorima masuk ke dalam apartemen gelap itu dengan perasaan tidak enak―biasanya jika ia datang ke apartemen ini, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah kehangatan, bukan suasana mencekam seperti ini. Midorima merongoh isi sakunya, tak menemukan apa-apa. Sial! Karena terburu-buru dia sampai lupa membawa ponsel sebagai _lucky item_-nya. Dan dengan kenyataan bahwa hari ini adalah hari sial bagi para _Cancer _dan juga_ Scorpio_, Midorima semakin tidak nyaman.

_Takao dalam bahaya―begitupula dirinya._

_Tingkat paranoid Midorima meningkat hingga 100%._

"T-Takao?" panggilnya dengan suara bergetar, "Oi, jangan bercanda, Takao. Ini tidak lucu, _nanodayo_ ..." ucapnya lagi. Midorima terus berjalan masuk dan memanggil nama Takao, namun tak ada jawaban dari pria periang itu. Midorima semakin masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti, menatap ke arah kakinya yang terasa basah dan menginjak sesuatu.

Darah―

―dan sebuah tangan.

Ingin sekali dirinya berteriak, namun keterkejutannya membuat suaranya tercekat. Midorima mencoba untuk tetap tenang, menelusuri jejak darah yang terus berlanjut hingga bagian dalam rumah―mengotori lantai dan karpet putih Takao. Berbagai macam potongan tubuh berserakan di lantai―entah milik siapa―semoga bukan Takao―membuatnya mual―'_seberapa brutalkah ini semua?_'

Saat bercak darah berhenti di ruang tengah, barulah Midorima menemukan sosok sang pemilik rumah.

_Ralat―bukan sosok, melainkan hanya potongan kepala saja._

Akashi duduk dengan santai di atas sofa putih yang kini ternodai darah, memutar kepala Takao yang penuh luka lebam seolah-olah sedang memutar bola basket. Iris dwi warnanya berkilat gila, dan Midorima tak tau harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Larikah? Teriakkah?―Midorima terlalu terkejut. Akashi menyeringai saat melihat Midorima hanya membatu dengan kedua mata terbelalak―ketakutan yang sangat ia cintai itu terlihat jelas dalam iris _emerald _kesukaannya. Si merah bangkit dan mendekat, melemparkan kepala Takao dengan kasar ke lantai, tanpa peduli kepala itu pecah atau tidak. Matanya masih memperhatikan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah tampan itu. "Sudah kubilang, bukan?" tanyanya sembari membelai lembut pipi Midorima dengan tangan berlumur darahnya, "Kau hanyalah milikku―tidak ada yang lain ..."

Midorima terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar halus antara marah dan ketakutan. Emosinya bercampur aduk, namun semakin dia memperlihatkannya, semakin terhibur Akashi melihatnya. Teringat pada malam itu, Midorima menyesal menantangnya―Akashi benar-benar telah mengendalikannya.

―_Dia berhasil mengendalikannya melalui rasa takutnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Dan kupastikan kau hanya jatuh dalam pelukanku."**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**END**


End file.
